


moonshine secrets

by torpiar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, osasuna week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torpiar/pseuds/torpiar
Summary: The stars dance, barely leaving room for words, just the way he likes it
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	moonshine secrets

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!  
> this is my attempt at day 2 for osasuna week  
> as insecure i am about my writing, i know that writing means improving so i'm trying my best
> 
> hope u enjoy!!
> 
> osasuna week day 2 | tier 1: midnight/secrets
> 
> Edited!

The warm summer weather has been replaced by a soft wind, the bright sun has finally gone to rest for the day and the moon has awoken. Clearly shining in the open air, not a single cloud covering her beauty and light. The breeze is gentle, allowing people to finally put on a sweater again in the midst of summer.  
The world is quiet, it's peaceful. No sounds of cars, no voices of people or people running through the halls. The birds have settled down and gone to sleep in their nests. Occasionally, a little bat flew by, almost too quick to even catch it.

This is Suna’s favourite time of the day, rather night. The clock striking twelve to him was reassuring. The sign of another day having passed and another one starting. It gives him time to think and bring peace upon his own mind.  
Rooftops are always his friend. Whether he ate lunch at school on the rooftop together with the twins and gin, or taking the time to gaze at the stars. Which is what he’s doing this moment. The stars are vibrant, little white dots spread across a dark canvas.

Tiny or big stars, they all have their place. The moon is their mother. It’s not like he knows much about the stars or their meanings, they solely bring him peace. They’re serene, they allow him to breathe and talk.  
Rintarou could spill years of hidden secrets to them and not once would they judge him for them. All they’d do is be there and reassure him. They never go away, even in the darkest nights with layers of clouds separating them. It is his safe space, where he grants himself the right to be vulnerable.

His team hoodie is a bit big on him, but brings him warmth in the middle of the night. Perhaps he should’ve dragged his blanket along, unaware of how long he’ll sit here. His notebook is laying on his lap, keeping thousands of words that have gone through his head. From his parents’ divorce to moving to Hyōgo on his own.  
His life is exciting, finding a group of friends he truly fits with. Sharing inside jokes and spending nights wrestling or racing in Mario kart. They’re those teenagers that pass out at a skating park due lack of sleep and wake up god-knows-when. They make him feel accepted, made him be himself.

Though Osamu to him, is his everything. Whenever Rintarou was with him, he was home. Having moved places since he was a kid, he’d never found a true home. Now, his home lies within a person. Osamu miya, known as the more responsible twin —but, true friends know he’s the meaner one.  
The mastermind behind all their pranks and the one to take the blame for them. Always buying extra food to give to Rintarou when he didn’t feel like having his lunch or forgets to eat before practice. Osamu was there, and that’s all Suna needed.  
The light buzz of his phone startled him, the dimmed light shining on his face.

> **[upside down onigiri]  
> ** _00:13_
> 
> wya??

Muttering quietly, he replies with _rooftop_. It’s not uncommon for them to merely sit and do nothing, but lately he has been avoiding being alone with Osamu. Not trusting his own mouth and feelings, he didn’t want to lose Osamu because he couldn’t control his own mouth.  
It was stupid, Atsumu had laughed at him for being so blind. Claiming Osamu liked him and wouldn’t shut up about him, but he never trusted Atsumu. Embarrassing his brother or lying about him to get on his nerves is what they did best to eachother.

The faint sound of slippers hitting the floor, followed by a loud yawn that everyone recognizes as Osamu’s. The warmth that Osamu brings with him is always pleasant, he's never cold. Compared to Suna who almost never seems to feel warm, they balance eachother out.  
Osamu nudges his elbow in Suna’s side, tucking him under the blanket he's carrying. The stars said enough for them, leaving them sitting in silence as they dance around on their own.

Osamu’s rests his head on Rintarou’s shoulder, quietly fiddling with his fingers. Suna's fingers are paler, incredibly dry too. Osamu’s are tanner, knuckles still bruised from throwing a punch at Atsumu earlier this week.  
Though those tanner hands are filled with scars, little ones amongst his fingers and a big one on the back of his hand. From the thousands of knives Osamu wields in the kitchen and the mishaps of cutting a vegetable. His right hand’s pinky finger is long gone from straight; he had broken it in middle school. The cracked nail polish Suna put on them two weeks ago was almost gone.

Interlacing their fingers, Osamu quietly hums as he strokes over Suna’s thumb with his own. He could feel his own heart jump, Osamu has always been a touchy person. Whether he hangs around his shoulders or rests his head on his lap, they're constantly touching. Bumping into each other upon jumping for a block, or even butting heads when diving to get a ball.  
Suna feels his eyes staring at him, the puppy eyes Osamu sends him whenever he wants attention or a piece of his food. Letting out a snort, he turns towards him and raises his eyebrows in question.

It seems like Osamu was scanning him, looking to find answers in his eyes to a question none of them were willing to ask yet. As badly Rintarou hates eye contact, with Osamu it hits different. The grey eyes always immerse him. The joy they can hold or the flames spreading in them whenever Atsumu is working on his last nerve. They sparkle when he eats, alongside the little taps his feet make when he likes it. Rintarou snorts, “What?”

“Nothin’,” he sings, a smile so pure nobody would know what he's plotting. “You’re bad at lying.” Osamu acts offended, but quickly bursts into a giggle. “Tha’s just because ya can see what I think." His eyes turn back to the night sky.

“Not really, I don’t know what’s going on in your mind right now. I’m not atsumu," Suna states, following Osamu's eyes into the open air. “Ya wanna know?” He contemplates it, but gives in. He feels his own heart beat in his throat. “Up to you”, Suna smiles, eyes resting on the roots of Osamu’s hair. They were barely visible, unlike his brother’s. Somewhere, Osamu holds a scar on the top of his head. From butting his head against the windowsill when he was still a little kid.  
Those are all little things Rintarou paid attention to, things that catch his eyes alongside and not holding back in asking questions about them. He's willing to learn every side of him, whether he contains a tank full of anger or floods himself with sadness.

He wants to be there, next to him. Standing together to fight the upcoming battle and come out stronger on the other side. To Rintarou, it's the first time he truly is in love with a person. Not a silly, little crush or thinking someone’s handsome or cute.

This is different, the urge to protect and give him all the love he needed. Hoping to come home to Osamu and eat dinner together, wake up to his horrible bedhead. Hear him sing in the shower as he, himself, is brushing his teeth. It’s been eating him up for months on end.

“You”, Osamu says, awakening Rintarou from his trance. “Me?” He turns his head towards Suna, and nods. 

Now, Osamu is looking at him, a gentle smile painted upon his face and eyes speaking the truth. He squeezed Rintarou’s hand gently and lets out a giggle at the look on his face.  
Unlacing their fingers, Osamu cups Suna’s face and plasters a small kiss on his lips. It's Suna who pushes Osamu onto his lap, letting himself be kissed all he wants. Smiling against Osamu’s lips, he laughs: “You’re so stupid, ‘Samu.”

“Couldn’t keep it secret for much longer”, Osamu replies, arms wrapping around Suna’s neck. “I was gonna explode if I didn’t tell ya. y’know, ‘Sumu told ya before that I like ya.” Suna awkwardly looks away and scratches his cheek. “Thought he was joking.”

“You're blind, Sunarin. Truly blind.”

“You sound like Atsumu right now.”

Earning an offended scoff from Osamu, he snickers in reply and places another kiss on his lips. Letting Osamu rest against his chest and bury his head in the crook of his neck. The rhythmic breathing makes him ease up.

“Sunarin, do ya wanna be my boyfriend?”, Osamu mumbles, gripping Suna closer, almost like he's afraid of the answer. Rintarou gently nods, sliding his hand underneath Osamu’s shirt to rub his back. Placing a peck on Osamu’s temple, he replies: Of course I do.”

The time that they have spent on the rooftop felt like an eternity, watching the stars swing past them and disappear. Osamu fell asleep, slightly drooling onto Suna’s shoulders. It doesn't matter how uncomfortable he's sitting, listening to Osamu’s quiet snores is more than enough to endure it.  
Right now, Rintarou feels like he can take on the world. He's no longer alone, truly, he never has been. This is where he belongs, his home belongs here, and nothing could change that. He has Osamu and that's more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/shqnsuke


End file.
